Of Course we are Naturals!
by Jywy
Summary: Connor Stoll claims he is a natural at being an "epic thief" But really? Failed pranks. Warning: Extremely cheesy. XD


**If you asked Connor or Travis how did they get so sneaky well...**

**Connor: We were born thieves! Not one prank has EVER failed in our whole entire lives! **

**Travis: Yup! Pure instinct! **

**Or really?**

**Not my first fanfiction I have ever published on the internet, but my first in . **

**Disclaimer: I currently do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus but BEWARE! Once I find the fountain of Youth, I will become more epic and awesome than Rick! As I bathe in the fountain of Youth, I will erase everyone's memories of Rick's books with my epic nonexistent powers! THEN THE BOOKS SHALL BE MINE! *waves sausages in air in middle of dining table* **

The Prank Book

_Heck ya!_ Thought Connor

Prank #1

For a nice refreshing bath for your victim, wake up at 3:00 am with a bucket of cold water and soak the victim.

Connor Stoll made sure his watch woke him up at 3:00 am. This was huge improvement, because last time it was set to 3:00 pm. He made sure his bucket had absolutely no holes this time, because the last _last _time, let just say, all the water was suddenly missing before he even got to Annabeth Chase.

This time, he was sure he got this right. He even asked Travis to see if it was good. He replied, "A plan worthy of Athena!"

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_His watch lit up.

"Uhhg," Connor drooled. "Just a few more minutes, mom!"

This woke Travis up. "What the fudge nuggets are you saying at midnight!"

"BUT MOM!" Connor screamed, waking up the whole Hermes cabin. They weren't really happy with that.

After they made Connor promise to clean up the whole Hermes cabin tomorrow, Connor quickly ran for the lake to get the water.

Only to forget his bucket.

He ran back to the cabin, grabbed the bucket, ran back to the lake, and filled it with water. Now all he needed was a victim.

Groggily, and still sleepy, Connor carried the bucket to the closest cabin. He had no idea what cabin it was, but who cares. Anyone would work, right?

He went in. A snoring kid was in the bed. _Yes,_ Connor thought. _I will finally get this prank right!_

He triumphantly dumped the lake water on the kid's head, and he dashed back to his cabin.

The next morning, everything seemed to be going normal. No one complained about some water at night. Everyone was in their usual mood.

_Oh__,_ Connor thought. _They're trying to catch me._ _Well, I will just wait and find out who I got!_

But the rest of the day, nothing happened.

At sunset, Connor grew very impatient. This was no fun.

He observed the scene around him.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were holding hands by the Athena cabin. Annabeth and Percy kissed, and she went in her cabin. Leo Valdez was making fun of Percy as they walked. Piper McLean was sneaking glances at Jason Grace.

"Yo Connor!" Leo laughed. "Got any jokes?"

"Mmmmm…" Connor looked at him. Maybe he soaked Leo? He must have been getting Connor back now…

"Do you like… water?" Connor asked.

"What? Oh, is this a joke? Dude, cool! Well, ya I like water. Keeps me alive, man." Leo was suddenly interested in Connor.

"What about… water in a bucket?" Connor asked.

"What is this man? Never heard of this joke."

"Never mind." Connor gave up. Whoever got soaked, well, was good at keeping it cool.

Leo looked at Connor questionably.

"See ya." Connor walked away.

"'Night!" Percy replied.

"Good night!" Piper called out.

"Dude, you're acting weird today. Well, sleep well." Jason disappeared.

Connor, mystified, went back to his cabin. On his bed was a bucket that said "property of Connor Stoll" on the handle. He sighed, was about to throw it across the room when a piece of paper and two water lilies in the bucket caught his eye. He must have scooped up some water lilies at the lake.

The note said:

"_Connor, this was in my cabin with the water lilies. I was about to use this for the Pegasus, but I saw your name on it. Child of Hermes, are you giving now, instead of taking? Well, thanks man… but uhh, just to let you know, I have a girlfriend and all and uhhh… ya. Sorry dude. But that water lily was kind of appropriate I guess. Cause, you know, I'm like the water master and all. Thoughtful, I guess. But sorry, I'm taken. Percy Jackson, son of the sea god."_

_**If it is not clear, Percy thought Connor gave him lilies to confess his love. But Percy is taken. Note how Percy isn't freaked out that Connor was gay. Oh well. **_

_**Anyway, as everyone is gonna say, Review! **_


End file.
